kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Minzy (singer)
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer | instruments = | group_debut = May 6, 2009 (2NE1) May 12, 2017 (Unnies) | solo_debut = April 17, 2017 | years = 2009–present | height = 162 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood = O | agency = The Music Works (2016–present) YG Entertainment (2005–2016) | fandom = POS | colors = | associated = 2NE1 Unnies }} Kong Minzy (공민지), better known as Minzy, is a South Korean singer currently under The Music Works. She was a member of the girl group 2NE1 and project group Unnies. She made her solo debut on April 17, 2017 with her first mini album Minzy Work 01 Uno. Career '2009–2016: 2NE1' In 2009, Minzy, alongside then-labelmates CL, Dara, and Park Bom, debuted as members of 2NE1 with "Fire". Later that year, 2NE1 took a temporary hiatus as a group to release solo tracks, with Minzy and CL releasing "Please Don't Go" as a duo. On April 5, 2016, it was announced that Minzy decided to not renew her contract with YG Entertainment and officially left the group and the agency on May 5, 2016. '2016–2018: Solo career' In May 2016, Minzy signed with The Music Works and began preparation for a solo album. On January 17, 2017, Minzy was revealed as a cast member of the second season of Sister's Slam Dunk. The show aired its first broadcast on February 10, where Minzy was appointed as the main singer, lead dancer and choreographer for the second generation of Unnies and was later voted in as the leader of the group in the third episode. The same month, Minzy released her first solo single "I Want To Love" as part of the soundtrack of the MBC drama Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People. On April 3, Minzy announced that her debut solo mini-album Minzy Work 01 Uno will be released on April 17. The same day, she will hold her solo debut stage on The Show. 2019: Contract termination lawsuit In September, she filed a request to terminate her contract with The Music Works and to be paid 50 million won in compensation. The injunction was denied later that year, as the court overseeing the lawsuit deemed the contract still valid. Minzy loses contract termination lawsuit, remains under contract with Music Works Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * Minzy Work 01 Uno (2017) Digital singles * "Please Don't Go" (with CL) (2009) OSTs * "Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People OST Part 4" ("I Want To Love") (2017) * "Partners for Justice OST Part 3" ("Walking") (2018) 'English' Singles * "All Of You Say" (2018) Trivia * She has an INTJ personality type. 170310 [Sister's Slam Dunk S2 MBTI Test] Gallery Promotional Minzy_Official_Photo.png|Music Works' profile photo Minzy_Unnies_Promo.png|''Sister's Slam Dunk'' Minzy first album concept 1.png|''Minzy Work 01 Uno'' (1) Minzy first album concept 2.png|''Minzy Work 01 Uno'' (2) Minzy MW1 Uno concept 3.png|''Minzy Work 01 Uno'' (3) Minzy MW01 Uno concept 4.png|''Minzy Work 01 Uno'' (4) Pictorial Minzy CF for Nikon (2011).png|CF photo for Nikon References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2017 debuts Category:Minzy Category:2NE1 Category:Former YG Entertainment artists